


Still Not Sure (What I Stand For)

by alanndra



Series: Fanmixes [7]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanndra/pseuds/alanndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for Charles and Erik and their thorny relationship during Days of Future Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Not Sure (What I Stand For)

  
**Still Not Sure (What I Stand For)**

A Charles/Erik DOFP mix

 

 Listen here

[Still Not Sure (What I Stand For)](http://8tracks.com/alanndra/still-not-sure-what-i-stand-for?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [alanndra](http://8tracks.com/alanndra?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 or

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a6m22nf8mrzcfvt/Still_Not_Sure_What_I_Stand_For.zip)

 

**Skillet - Not Gonna Die**

This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen  
When everything you love is leaving  
You hold on to what you believe in

(The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flat line)

No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna fight for use together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

Break their hold  
'Cause I won't be controlled  
They can't keep their chains on me  
When the truth has set me free

This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back  
When life pushes me I push harder  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  


 

**F.U.N. - Some Nights**

This is it boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?  
Why don’t we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype,  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I’m half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style

That’s alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I  
am, oh who am I, mm, mm

Well some nights, I wish that this all would end  
‘Cause I could use some friends for a change  
An some nights, I’m scared you’ll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I’m still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? Oh what do I stand for? Most nights,  
I don’t know  
…  
The other night, you wouldn’t believe the dream I just had   
about you and me  
I called you up, but we’d both agree  
It’s for the best you didn’t listen  
It’s for the best we get our distance, oh  
It’s for the best you didn’t listen  
It’s for the best we get our distance, oh

 

******Metric - Dreams So Real**

When I get to the bottom of it I sink  
Seems like nothing I said  
Ever meant anything  
But a headline over my head  
Thought I made a stand  
Only made a scene  
There’s no feast for the underfed 

All the unknown, dying or dead  
Keep showing up in my dreams  
They stand at the end of my bed  
Have I ever really helped anybody but myself

**Bastille - Weight of Living, Pt. II**

All that you desired when you were a child  
Was to be old, was to be old  
Now that you are here suddenly you fear  
You’ve lost control, you’ve lost control  
Do you like the person you’ve become…Oh

 

**Pop Evil - Torn to Pieces**

Staring at the ceiling, tell me that I’m dreaming  
Oh, I wish you were here today  
All these days that I know I’ll never get back  
All the words that I wish you would’ve said  
All these dreams that we had now fade to black  
Try to wash it away

I’m torn to pieces, I’m broken down  
I still see your face when you’re not around  
I sit here in misery wondering if I’ll ever be  
Half the man you wanted me to be

Here I float through the air like a waterfall  
Then I sink to the bottom like a cannonball  
Having trouble breathing, suddenly I’m screaming,   
“Why wasn’t I good enough?"  
Even though I know you’re not gonna come back  
I can’t wash it away

 

**Uh Huh Her - I’ve Had Enough**

I’ve lost myself again  
But if I could show you places I have been  
Anyway I’ve had enough  
I say goodbye to you and to everyone

‘Cause I’ve had enough  
I would take you away

Today I can’t see much  
But I got myself from all because I’ve lost your love  
But if I could breathe again  
I’d take out what you gave me in  
I’d take all that you gave me in

**Three Days Grace - Operate**

I know how you’re operating  
Only come around when you know that I need it  
Cut out my heart and you leave me bleeding  
But you’re the only one that brings out the demon

Like pills you make me righteous  
Like I can rise above it all  
Like pills you leave me lifeless  
Shaken in a bathroom stall  
...  
Like pills you grab a hold of me  
One hit just makes me want you more  
Until we’re in a motel room  
Locked up behind closed doors  
...  
It used to be  
You brought out the best in me  
Now it seems   
You bring out the beast in me

**Sleeping With Sirens - Scene Two - Roger Rabbit**

Is there a right way for being strong?  
Feels like I’m doing things all wrong  
Still I’m here just holding on  
Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs

Oh just trying to show you something more

Nobody’s gonna love you if  
You can’t display a way to capture this  
Nobody’s gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
It’s up for you to understand  
Nobody’s gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And it’s time for you to walk away  
When you have today  
You should say all that you have to say

Don’t point the blame when you can’t find nothing  
Look to yourself and you might find something  
It’s time that we sorted out  
All of the things we complain about

So listen close to the sound of your soul  
Take back a life we led once before  
If it ain’t you then who?  
If it ain’t you then who’s gonna love you? 

 

**Mumford & Sons - Believe**

You may call it in this evening  
But you’ve only lost the night  
Preset all your pretty feelings  
May they comfort you tonight  
And I’m climbing over something  
And I’m running through these walls

I don’t even know if I believe [x3]  
Everything you’re trying to say to me

I had the strangest feeling   
Your world’s not all it seems  
So tired of misconceiving  
What else this could’ve been  
...  
So open up my eyes  
Tell me I’m alive  
This is never gonna go our way  
If I’m gonna have to guess what’s on your mind

 

******Ellie Goulding - Explosions**

You trembled like you’d seen a ghost  
And I gave in  
I lacked the things you need the most,   
You said where have you been?

You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide  
I wonder why  
I remind you of the days you poured your heart into  
But you never tried

I’ve fallen from grace  
Took a blow to my face  
I’ve loved and I’ve lost  
I’ve loved and I’ve lost

Explosions…on the day you wake up  
Needing somebody and you’ve learned  
It’s okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same  
It will never be the same

You left my soul bleeding in the dark  
So you could be king  
The rules you set are still untold to me  
And I’ve lost my faith in everything  
...  
And as the floods move in  
And your body starts to sink  
I was the last thing on your mind  
I know you better than you think  
‘Cause it’s simple darling, I gave you warning

**Bastille - Daniel in the Den**

And you thought the lions were bad  
Well they tried to kill my brothers  
And for every king that died  
Oh they would crown another  
And it’s harder than you think  
Telling dreams from one another  
And you thought the lions were bad  
Well they tried to kill my brothers

And felled in the night  
By the ones you think you love  
They will come for you  
And felled in the night  
By the ones you think you love  
They will come for you

 

**As Tall As Lions - Where Do I Stand?**

Dear, I fear that we’ve gone wrong  
You’ve always hung me from the gallows  
Well I don’t feel I’ll be forgiven

If you don’t see it  
You can never walk away  
If you don’t feel it  
It’s going to get harder everyday  
But you don’t want love  
Keeping you awake at night  
’Til you can sleep

Dear, I feel that you’ve settled  
You’ve always pushed me in the shadow  
Well I don’t feel you’ll be forgiven

When you wake up alone  
Do you love me still?  
Do you question the choice you made?  
Do you wake up at all?

 

**Digital Daggers - Razor’s Edge**

I think I’m lost  
I think I’m broken  
It’s not what I wanted  
The verdict won’t change  
I’ve gone off the razor’s edge  
Thought it would be different  
Was treading water  
’Til it took me under

Quick retreating  
So stuck in these feelings  
I’m taking the beating  
It won’t let me go, go, go

I’m scared 'cause the past  
Keeps pulling me back  
Distorting the future  
It’s holding me close  
It loves me the most  
It’s tearing the sutures

It’s won’t let me heal  
It tells us what’s real  
There is no truth there  
My vision’s gone black  
I’m scared ‘cause the past  
Keeps pulling me

Seems I forgot  
Which way I was going  
Echoed mistakes (mistakes)  
Repeating again 

 

**The Oh Hello’s - Hello My Old Heart**

Hello my old heart  
How have you been  
Are you still there inside my chest?  
I’ve been so worried  
Barely beating at all

Oh don’t leave me here alone  
Don’t tell me that we’ve grown   
For having loving a little while  
Oh, I don’t want to be alone  
I want to find a home  
And I want to share it with you

Hello my old heart  
It’s been so long  
Since I’ve given you away  
And every day I add another stone  
To the walls I built around you   
To keep you safe  
...  
Hello my old heart  
How have you been?  
How is it, being locked away?  
Well don’t you worry  
In there, you’re safe  
And it’s true, you’ll never beat  
But you’ll never break  
...  
Nothing lasts forever  
Some things aren’t meant to be  
But you’ll never find the answer  
Until you set your old heart free

**Skillet - Battle Cry**

You’re on the edge of giving up  
You know I feel it too  
You won’t be alone because   
I’m with you  
Bring the fire, bring the smoke, bring the rain  
We will bend but we will never break

If we believe we can’t lose  
Even mountains will move  
It’s my faith, it’s my life  
This is our battle cry  
They can’t take us down  
If we stand our ground  
If we live, if we die  
We will shout out our battle cry

**Awolnation - Kill Your Heroes**

Well, I met an old man  
Dying on a train.   
No more destination,   
No more pain.   
Well, he said  
“One thing before I graduate  
Never let your fear decide your fate."

I say ya kill your heroes and  
Fly, fly, baby don’t cry.   
No need to worry cause  
Everybody will die.  
Every day we just   
Go, go, baby don’t go.   
Don’t you worry we  
Love you more than you know. 

 

**O.A.R. - Peace**

I don’t wanna fight no more  
Only want to get to shore  
Baby, don’t slam the door tonight  
We ran another off the tracks  
That’s time we can’t get back  
But, we can save tomorrow if we try

Oh, ’til we make this right  
Oh, I won’t say, “Good night."

I just wanna make you laugh  
I just wanna see that smile  
Babe, we’re only here, oh, for a little while  
I just wanna hold you till we fall asleep  
I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace

 

**The Neighborhood - Take Care of Yourself**

Ever since I was a child  
I never wanted anything I wasn’t offered  
Then I started seeing things that I never saw before

Grew up big and tall  
Potential for a fall  
I couldn’t stop her  
Then I started seeing things that I never saw before  
Then I started seeing things like I never saw

I need you to take care of yourself  
I need you to take care of me  
To take care of me when I don't

G.I. Joes in planes  
The game we used to play  
When we were younger  
The image still remains  
The TV looks the same  
Yeah, the TV looks the same

I need you to take care of yourself  
I need you to take care of me  
To take care of me when I don't


End file.
